Meetings
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: What exactly happened when the Akatsuki met their partners. Was it love at first sight, a silent agreement of cooperation, or just an all out loathing. SasoDei, KisaIta, and KakuHida


Theme #5 Meetings

**SasoDei:**

Deidara never knew he'd be thrown out of Iwa. Since he was thrown out he might as well make his beautiful art. He opened up a business to have him hired as a criminal. They can hire him to steal or blow something or someone up.

He carried out many killings and was paid well. However, he never expected three members of Akatsuki to show up at his home. A man with black hair and pale complexion led the group in followed by a blue shark-like man. The last man to enter was a red haired male that Deidara had to admit looked quite sexy.

"What brings people like you to my humble home, un?" Deidara asked. Humble wasn't exactly a word for a large cave, but he went with it anyway. "I would expect that you'd carry out your own assassinations, hm." He heard a chuckle escape the red head that made his heart flutter ever so slightly.

"We are not here for you to take someone out," the man in front stated. "We're here to bring you to the Akatsuki." Deidara's face turned pale. Sure, he killed people for profit, but that doesn't mean he'd want to live with other murderers.

"I'm not going to join you, un! You'll have to beat me before that would happen," he said looking the black haired man straight in the eye.

"If that is what you wish, than so be it," the man replied forming a hand sign for a Katon jutsu.

Deidara quickly formed a long caterpillar and wrapped it around the male. Before he could detonate it, however, the blue man stopped him. "Do you want to blow yourself up?" he asked. Deidara's eyes widened as he realized just what had happened. Quickly canceling the Genjutsu, he glared at the black haired man whose eyes now shown red of the Sharingan. He was now wrapped in his own clay bomb caterpillar.

"When did this happen, un?" Deidara shouted in anger.

"The minute you looked at my eyes you were under my Genjutsu. It is pointless trying to fight me, unless you wish to wind up dead," he answered.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki Iwa Deidara," the fish man said. Deidara scoffed and made the caterpillar slither off him and out of the cave. Once it was a safe distance away, he detonated it. He sighed with happiness at the sight.

"Follow," the red head spoke, cutting Deidara out of his bliss. He spoke in monotone, but there was something about it that made his heart flutter once again. What was wrong with him? "Are you coming or not?" Snapping out of his trance, Deidara quickly ran to catch up with the turned backs of the Akatsuki members. He didn't want to die quite yet.

The group stopped at dawn at a run down shack. Deidara had made that blue man extremely pissed off and now he was sporting a broken arm, and dozens of cuts, not to mention his black eye. Maybe making fun of the black haired man wasn't such a good idea. Also, yelling in protest didn't really help the matter.

"Come with me, brat," the red head ordered as he walked towards a brook behind the shack. Deidara, moving as fast as he can with his limp, reluctantly followed. Once collapsing on the edge of the water, the man began to clean his wounds, starting with his face and moving down to his arms, chest and legs. "Don't insult Itachi in front of Kisame. It is not wise."

"What are they together or something, un?" The red head nodded his head. "So, what's your name, Danna?" the blonde finally spoke after a long silence. The red head froze at the comment.

"Akasuna no Sasori," the red haired man said uncertainly. "Did you just call me Danna?"

The blonde nodded. "It does mean master. I respect you because you're the first one to be nice to me, un." Realization swept over him as he recognized why Sasori had froze. "You are NOT my husband, un. I don't like you that way."

Silence engulfed the two as Sasori continued to treat Deidara's wounds. "What was with the explosions?" Deidara looked over at him and an evil smile spread across his slightly tan face.

"Art is a bang! It is fleeting where just the sweet second of beauty etches its way into your mind, un," Deidara answered happily. A frown formed on Sasori's pale face.

"No, it's not. Art is eternal where you can admire and enjoy its beauty forever. That is what true art is," Sasori shot back clearly angered. Deidara glared at him, but before he could retort, Kisame came out of the shack.

"Come on in guys, we have fish and a fire going," he said. Deidara scoffed before pushing away from Sasori and walking/limping slightly to the house.

"You're wrong Danna, un. Art is fleeting." With that Deidara entered the shack. Kisame stayed behind to talk to Sasori as Deidara slumped against a wall. He sighed. Stupid Sasori won't accept his views on art.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Itachi asked from the wall across from him. He was attending to the fire in the fire pit in the center of the room. He was also slowly rotating the fish on a stick above it. Deidara only looked over at him and heaved another heavy sigh.

"Sasori-Danna is being a real jerk. I respect his views on art. I really do, but why can't he accept mine or at least respect my opinion?" he exclaimed. Itachi let a smirk grace his lips.

"You like him. Luckily, he is your new partner," Itachi started. Deidara's eyes widened from shock. He looked to the smirking man. He was trying to process this new found information. "Here's a word of advice from a fellow uke, Sasori has a mean temper, so don't piss him off. He is a puppet master."

"Uke? What makes you think I'd be a uke?" Deidara stammered.

"You have a feminine look, you care for your hair more than others, and Sasori would be seme from his possessive and controlling demeanor," Itachi explained still with the smirk on his face. Deidara huffed and crossed his arms, but didn't protest. What the Uchiha said was true.

Silence crept upon the two as Itachi handed Deidara a roasted fish. "So, how long have you and fish stick been together?" Itachi glared at him for his question.

"About a year now," Itachi replied.

"So, is his sword compensating for something?" Deidara asked. Itachi started to chuckle as if he got asked that question a lot.

"Not at all." Deidara smirked as that other two entered the room. Itachi winked and suddenly his eyes turned chibi. "Kisame-kun, I'm cold." Kisame smiled, sat down, and pulled Itachi into his lap.

Deidara couldn't help but smile at it. He wished he was as lucky as Itachi. Maybe someday, he and Sasori would be like them if his little crush lasted. Until then, Deidara would admire from afar.

**KisaIta:**

Itachi waited on the pier for his new partner to arrive. He let his legs dangle over the edge. The water below contained sharks that circled the dock and would occasionally snap at each other. He stared at them uncaringly.

Joining the Akatsuki was his only way to save Konoha from Madara. He did all he could, but he still felt like he hadn't done a thing to help. What was he do now that Sasuke was still in just as much danger as he was before except maybe worse? He sighed and hoped he had made the correct decision to carry out with the massacre.

A presence slowly made its way towards the dock he was sitting on. Itachi assumed it was his new partner considering this was in Akatsuki's territory. He didn't even bat an eyelash as the figure slowed to a stop straight behind him. It was after a short period of silence did Itachi turn to make eye contact with the stranger.

"I've been selected to be your partner. I am Hoshigaki Kisame formerly of Kirigakure and its Seven Swordsmen… Pleased to make your acquaintance. And your Uchiha Itachi formerly of Konohagakure," the man said. He spoke with great formalities that it even amazed Itachi. He had blue colored skin with even darker spiky blue hair. His teeth reminded Itachi of a shark's along with the gills on his upper cheeks.

Itachi stayed silent, slightly wondering how this Kisame person knew so much about him. He turned his back to Kisame. "I've heard the rumors of how you killed every last one of your clansmen. I know all about you… That's why I was chosen to be your partner." Inwardly Itachi was freaking out but he remained impassive on the outside. "It's impossible to put into words… the way it feels to slaughter your brethren… eh, Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned. Itachi suppressed his panic at that statement, but a thought came to him.

"You're rather talkative," Itachi finally spoke. "You say you know me well… What about yourself? You were lost in the mist, a wandering rogue unable to find a place for himself… Am I right?" Itachi saw a look of shock flicker across his new partner's face. His words must've had some meaning to the former Kiri shinobi.

Kisame swung his bandaged wrapped sword towards Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't even flinch. "Allow me to teach you some interesting trivia," Kisame started making Itachi wonder what he was about to say. "Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why?" Itachi stayed silent as the sharks thrashed around. "Cannibalism. The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch."

Itachi frowned as Kisame demeanor turned dark. "They start killing their siblings the moment they enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey. As of today, you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful…" his demeanor darkened even more as Itachi's frown deepened. "Of me!" Itachi fought the urge to laugh but instead replaced it with slight anger.

"Same to you." Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan as to threaten him. Kisame began to chuckle in fear and amusement. He moved his sword back over his shoulder.

"Of course, I'd rather we got along and had a good time. Hopefully we won't end up as each other's final opponent," Kisame said with a very slight hint of nervousness. Itachi could feel himself growing more and more amused as he kept speaking.

"Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. Be prepared," Itachi spoke rising to his feet. Maybe being partners with Kisame won't be as bad as he thought.

Kisame began to chuckle. "Then the both of us are already both branded as terrible men, are we not?" he said. Itachi shook his head and turned to face his foolish partner.

"No… we are humans not fish," he spoke. "We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" Itachi began to walk past his partner as he allowed the fish man to ponder that.

"Wait! Itachi-san!" He stopped and turned slightly to face his partner. "Though I don't understand what you mean, I do know that your words were spoken with great wisdom, but I think you should take the lead in this partnership." Itachi nodded and motioned for Kisame to follow.

"If I am to lead, I'd like to know what you've got to contribute to a battle. With that, I'll tell you the wisest strategy to use that both of us will enjoy during battle," Itachi replied and moved towards one of the two training grounds.

They walked up the stairs towards the training grounds. Orochimaru and Sasori walked down the same stairs towards them. Orochimaru licked his lips and as he walked past he whispered in Itachi's ear "How are you my pet?" in a snake like hiss. Itachi stopped in his tracks making Kisame do so as well. He activated his Sharingan.

He walked back up the stairs to face Orochimaru as Sasori continued on. "I can't believe you trapped me in a paralyzing Genjutsu. What powerful eyes, spectacular." Itachi glared and Kisame watched as he flew forward and sliced Orochimaru's hand straight off.

"Don't fuck with me," was all that came out of Itachi's mouth before he continued to ascend up the stairs. Kisame quickly hurried after. Itachi looked over to his new partner to see concern in his dark eyes. He sighed but said not a word.

They arrived at the training grounds and Itachi told Kisame to wait on the other side. "I will not use my bloodline. You are welcome to use whatever for me to evaluate your skills. Please do not hold back on me even for my size." Itachi gestured for Kisame to move forward and so their 'friendly' sparring match started.

**KakuHida:**

Destruction is fun! Hidan swung his scythe this way and that leaving a mess of bodies in his wake. He had sharpened his scythe to cause massive wounds especially for this event. Today was the day he'd longed for since childhood. When he and his brother were young, they both took an interest in Jashin. This day was given to Jashin as their holy day. This day they would massacre their entire village.

Another child and his mother fell to Hidan's scythe. Another two souls sacrificed to Jashin-sama. His brother, Hisato, had been planning this since they reached thirteen and fifteen. Being the older brother, Hisato took it upon himself to get everything planned out. Over the course of the last nine years, the plan continued to change as they advanced in ranking and intelligence. Now both high ranking shinobi in the village of Yugakure, the plan had became a contest on who could kill the most people. They both started at opposite ends of the village and slaughtered until they were the last two standing.

The last two shinobi fell and Hidan stood facing Hisato. "How many did you sacrifice Hidan?" his brother asked panting. Though Hisato was smarter, Hidan had greater stamina and strength.

"199," Hidan answered smugly. He saw Hisato's jaw drop.

"That's how many I got!" he exclaimed. "Now who is going to win?" A smirk on Hidan's face as Hisato gained the same. "Let's test your immortality." With that Hisato lunged forward and swiped Hidan's head off with his kusunagi. For a moment, Hidan's head lay motionless.

Hidan's eyes snapped open, annoyance written across his face. Hidan willed his body to slice off his brother's head. Unlike Hidan, Hisato did not stir, but instead lay motionless. Hidan, without looking back, picked up his head and left the village.

He hurried to a friend's house just outside the village. They were Jashin worshippers and would always help Hidan get his head back onto his shoulders. He arrived at there place panting heavily. Knocking on their door, he heard a deep voice reply, "Come in."

He entered the home and allowed his head to be taken from him. However, unlike the so many other times they had sown his head back on, not once had the hands that held him feel so rough. They were gentle, of course, when putting his head back on. He turned around to thank him and was met with the sight of a partially masked face. Behind that man, stood the couple that always helped him.

"Are you Hidan?" the masked man asked. Hidan stayed silent and instead resorted to glaring at him. "I take that as a yes. Am I correct?" The man was polite but he could hear the anger rising just from his voice.

"Why would you like to know?" Hidan fired back, glare still present.

"You have been chosen to become my new partner in the Akatsuki and you will join or our leader will kill you," the man said.

"I'm immortal fucker, you can't kill me!" Hidan retorted.

"Thanks to these two, we know exactly how to kill you," he replied smirking. Hidan glared and crossed his arms, huffing. "Glad you see our view. Now follow. I will show you to our leader." The man walked out the door and Hidan reluctantly followed. "I'm Kakuzu by the way for future reference."

"You already know my name. It's Hidan and don't you forget it," he said proudly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Hey! Don't you ignore me shit-head!" Hidan went off on a tantrum. Kakuzu knew this was going to get old and Hidan knew maybe this man was just as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p><em>My three favorite Akatsuki couples and what I think it was like when they met. Some dialogue is stolen straight out of the manga.<em>


End file.
